


Season 13 Outtakes

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actors, Behind the Scenes, Funny, Humor, Innuendo, Outtakes, References to Supernatural (TV), Season/Series 13, Season/Series 13 Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:42:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: I just had the idea of this happening during filming lol





	Season 13 Outtakes

_ Jensen stands outside of the prop cell. Misha, as Castiel grips the bars and prepares to start the scene. _

 

**Jensen** : You know they say prison makes a man hard.

 

**Misha** : (breaks character) Damnit!

 

_ They snicker a moment then shake it out for another take. _

 

**Jensen** : Whaddya say we bust you outta the pokey, Cas?

 

**Misha** : (leers at Jensen) Oh I’ll show you the pokey.

 

_ Jensen pinches the bridge of his nose and shakes his head. _

 

**Jensen** : We’re not gonna get a good take, are we?

 

**Misha** : It’s been months since I’ve known the touch of a man. How close are you parked?

 

**Jensen** : There’s some lube in the glove box…

 

**Mark Pellegrino** : Do you two need a moment or…?

 

**Jensen** : Okay, Okay. Lock it up, Mish. Here we go.

 

_ It’s seven more takes before they get through four lines of dialogue. _


End file.
